Runaway
by patently
Summary: why did Betsy leave the practice so suddenly? Jetsy
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**_Hey guys! this is the second jetsy story on this account however it is the first one written by me! (exciting right?!) I have little experience writing so I appreciate all comments and criticism! This story was adapted from an RP that I wrote with a friend so it is a little fast and unpredictable at times. thank you for choosing to read this story and I hope you can appreciate it for what it is as I am defiantly not a talented writer by any means! the time frame is probably completely off but I didn't know when exactly certain things happened so I just made it up._**

 ** _I don't own the show or its characters._**

 _She tugged at his hair, fingers curling in his short, bronze, locks. Her mouth formed an O shape as his gently sucked and nibbled on her collarbone. She let her eyes close as his once soft thrusts became stronger and faster. Their alcohol fuelled sex became an intense session of pure love making as they sobered up. They both sat upright, her sitting mostly on his lap bouncing almost playfully. She could hear him grunting as he peppered kisses across her neck and chest. Small gasps got caught in her throat and she knew she was close to-_

 _"_ Betsy!"

Her head immediately rose from the desk as Michael called her name. "I'm awake!" She calls back.

"Gosh Betsy..." He chuckles slightly. "Been keeping you up at night again? That's the second time you've fallen asleep at your desk."

"Like you wouldn't believe Mike... It's difficult but hopefully this stage will be over soon." She remarks sadly

"Hey Beth! I'm gonna need that file on my desk at about 2:30? Thanks darlin'" Piper Cooper asks politely in her thick southern accent.

"Yeah sure I'll get it too you." She smiles.

"Ya'know... You really should correct people when they get your name wrong." Mike chuckles as piper walks back to her office. It was true, she'd been working here for little over a year and the only two people who didn't get her name wrong were Mike and the cleaning lady Mrs Morrison. After leaving Schulman's she'd needed the money and took the only reception job she could find. On her first day when she introduced herself as 'Betsy', everyone thought she had said 'Beth'. She just didn't have the heart to correct anyone. The job was easy, the pay was nice and the hours were short. Yet she still longed to go back to Schulman's. Michael had tried to convince her to go back on many occasions. Not just because she wanted to, but because it was simply safer for her there.

"There's no point, besides I don't mind." Betsy shrugs and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Gods Betsy what the fuck happened last night?!" Michael whispers loudly. Moving closer to inspect her cheek. She brushes her finger tips over the red and blue lump on her cheekbone and sighs. She remembered exactly what happened last night.

"Carl came over, insisted that we got back together, he got mad when I said I didn't want to..."She shrugs, her hair falling into her face again. Mikes eyes catch the clock and he sighs.

"We're gonna talk about this later Betsy. But right now you need to show that doctor into the staff room, she'll be here in a minute..." He trails off, eyes scanning the office for the woman.

As if on cue, none other than Mindy Lahiri struts through the door, clad in a pink dress and white heals. holding her protruding stomach with one hand and a latte in the other. Betsy stands from her seat and straightens her red-polka-dotted White shirt and black skirt. She walks quickly over to the older woman. "Dr. Lahiri! It's nice to see you again!" She says happily, keeping their reunion casual yet professional.

"Betsy! Oh my God! How are you? What have you been up too?" Mindy exclaims excitedly, wrapping an arm around her former receptionist.

"I've been good, Ya'know just keeping busy I guess. How are you?" She answers, smiling happily.

Mindy runs a had over he protruding abdomen and chuckles. "This ones had me feeling sick lately!" She laughs and smiles proudly.

"Boy, I do not miss that part-!" Betsy instantly throws a hand over her mouth, realising what she had said and hoping Mindy didn't catch on.

Mindy's eyes bulge out of her head as she pieces together the little fact that Betsy has let slip. "Betsy are you-?" She begins as her eyes dart to the girls flat stomach. Shaking her head in disbelief. "No- do you have a baby?!" She almost yells causing a couple heads to turn.

Looking around apologetically, Betsy sighs. "Yes, I do. I-"

"We are going to talk about this oh my God! this is great! My first Mommy friend!" Mindy babbles excitedly. "C'mon we can talk about this over lunch!"

"But what about your meeting with Dr. Cooper?"

"Dr. Cooper can wait until tomorrow! I'll text her that she has to talk to Danny or Jeremy first this is way more important!"

Betsy looks around the room in a panic. Spending time with an old friend would be nice but the thought of finally talking to someone who would understand was really overwhelming. Finally she laid he eyes on Michael, standing there with her coat and bag in his arms and sternly nodding his head. She takes them from his hands, mouths a 'thank you' then links arms with her former boss as they leave the building.

Upon arriving at a small coffee shop they each grab a slice of caramel coffee cake and sit down at the back of the room.

"So..." Mindy prompts curiously. Betsy pulls out her phone and finds her photo album, selecting one under the red heart emoji. She hands the phone to Mindy who immediately starts scrolling through many pictures of the baby girl. Mindy smiles and gushes over the slightly tanned baby with big brown eyes and bronze hair. "She's beautiful, Betsy!" Mindy gushes, her eyes locked on the screen. She stops scrolling however as her eyes fall onto a picture of Betsy and Michael holding the baby to his chest."who's this guy? Is he her dad?" She asks curiously.

Betsy frowns instantly remembering what happened later that day, Betsy wipes away a tear as she try's to compose herself. "No, he's just my friend, and Violet's God father...".

"Oh gosh Betsy, Are you okay? Have I done something?" Mindy asks, concern etched into her soft features. Moving round to sit next to her rather than in front, she gives her a small one armed hug. "You know you can tell me anything, okay?"

At hearing her former bosses kind words Betsy decides she might as well tell her the truth. "It's just gotten kinda hard. I ran away because I was scared and Carl kept pushing things to go further and I didn't want to because I was pregnant but he told me that I like it better if I just lay there and take it, but it hurt so bad and he was so rough I almost lost her! Then I told him I was pregnant and he completely lost it! Then he..." Betsy gasps, letting air fill her lungs for what felt like the first time since she left.

A sad look fell over Mindy's face. "Then he what, Betsy?" She prompts rubbing her hand gently with her thumb.

"Then he tried to get me to have sex with him again and I just- I- I said no and ran away again. Michael let me stay with him for awhile... I just wish I would've done things differently Ya'know? It's so hard taking care of her on my own..."

"Wait, so... Carl isn't the father either?" Mindy asks confusedly.

"No- I-"

 _'Her breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the letter that suddenly felt very heavy in her hands. She had all but ripped it out of Morgan's hands as he tried to open it. Her hands fumbled through the envelope as she hurried to read it. She had nothing to worry about but she had always been anxious about blood tests, getting one every 6 months to ensure she was in perfect health. She had had one a few days prior and as she held the test results in her hands, she felt her heart sink into her stomach. There it was, mocking her. She was pregnant. She wiped her tears as her eyes scanned the office. Mindy and Danny were arguing in the corner, Morgan was trying to flirt with Tamara and Jeremy was walking a woman out of his office. She couldn't stay here. She knew she couldn't handle him rejecting her now. She loved him. She had fell in love with him that night, and she was sure he loved her too. 'He told me plenty of times that night, but it was probably the wine talking...' She thought bitterly. Her eyes darted towards the clock, her shift was almost over. Running a hand over her soon to be protruding abdomen she stood from her desk and went in search of the filing cabinet. Pulling out the form, she returns to her desk and fills out her 'two weeks notice'. With a tear in her eye she looks for Mindy. Noticing that she and Danny had locked themselves inside of her office, she spots Jeremy walking back to his office with a cup of coffee. Making up her mind she stands up, resignation in hand, and marches purposefully to his office._

 _"Je- Dr. Reed." She clears her throat. "My resignation..." She hands him the neatly folded paper._

 _"Betsy is this about... Why?" He stutters._

 _"Personal reasons is all... I should go, pack up my things..." She tries to smile and turns to leave._

 _"Betsy wait! I'll... I'll miss you."_

 _"I'll miss you too Dr. Reed..." She sighs and leaves the room._

 _She grabs her bag from her desk, fixing her coat around her she walks out into the rain, 5 minutes after her shift ended. She stayed at the practice for 2 weeks after that day, avoiding talking to anyone and searching for an apartment somewhere outside of NewYork. She couldn't return home that's for sure. An unwed mother in her Christian family wouldn't go down well. Maybe she could tell her mother, surly she wouldn't hate her, her dad on the other hand, would take some convincing.'_

 _"_ Her father is... Not important. So you and Danny huh?" Betsy changes the subject hastily.

"Oh no! You are not going to tease me like that! C'mon I need details!" Mindy demands almost desperately.

"It was a- uh... One night, kinda, thing?" Betsy answers unsurely.

"A one night stand? C'mon Betsy we both know that's not your thing! Were you dating this guy? Did you really like him?" She inquires, excitedly prodding the girl for information on her love life.

Betsy sighs, she might as well talk about it, he's been on her mind since the day she left. "I hadn't really thought of him in a romantic way before that night. I mean, I always thought he was attractive I just... I always thought that I wasn't his type Ya'know? But then at the party, you convinced me to have a glass of wine, and we got talking and one thing led to another... It just got so... Intense? A lot of things were said and I know he didn't mean them." Betsy shrugs, recounting the events that changed her life.

"Well... As Mindy Lahiri: Doctor of love always says, 'communication is key'. Like literally all of my clients, that have taken my advice, end up in serious-long-time relationships. So I think that one: you need to tell him how you feel, and two: YOU NEED TO TELL HIM HE HAS A CHILD!" Mindy all but yells, looking at Betsy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't tell him!" She yells back

"And why is that?" Mindy asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Because I could barely handle him rejecting me and if he rejects her... I'd be heart broken..." She trails off sadly.

"Where's your apartment?" Mindy asks suddenly.

Betsy raises an eyebrow. "A couple blocks from here but I'm staying with Michael while the neighbours move out, they're pretty loud... Why'd you ask?"

"Because you and I are having a girls night! C'mon you and Violet could stay at the hotel with us! It'd be fun we can have some mommy time!"Mindy pleads.

"Okay that actually sounds like fun... I've gotta pick Violet up from Michael's in like 30 minutes though..."

"Well it's getting late so we could always just start our girls night early?"

"Okay yeah, this will be fun, I need a good distraction after practically spilling my heart out to you. Sorry about that by the way..." Betsy says shyly.

"It's fine Betsy! Honestly if I have a problem with anything you say I will tell you! So, shall we catch a cab?"

"No need, my cars parked in the practice lot." Betsy explains, fishing her keys out of her purse.

"You have a car?" Mindy asks in disbelief.

"Well I'm a single mom in LA... I kinda had to buy one." She reasons.

Mindy simply nods and the two made there way to Betsy's small yet fashionable black car.

The drive to Michaels was short and filled with idle chatter about what they had been up to in the last year.

Pulling up outside a small two story home, Betsy walks to the door and unlocks it.

"Hello?" She calls.

"In the living room!" Dave, Michaels boyfriend, calls back.

Betsy walks quickly down the long hallway to the small living room in which Dave and her daughter were seated. Betsy immediately pulls the baby up from the couch and into her arms. Closing her eyes she inhales the child's soft scent and sighs.

"I take it you missed her today?" Dave asks chuckling.

"More than anything!" She sighs.

 **This chapter is a little longer than the others I think but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **-** ** _Molly *-*_**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

_Chapter 2: revelations_

Meanwhile in the car, Mindy was looking through the glove compartment to find any clue as to who Betsy was so hung up on. It had to be someone she knew right? It was then Mindy remembered something that Betsy had said on the car ride up here. 'Violet looks so much like her father.' Sure, it wasn't much to go on but heck if the kid had a feature that looked close enough to his she might be able to recognise him. Picking up betsy's phone her eyes scan her lock screen, a picture of Violet, until finally she locked onto the child's golden brown and familiar eyes. She really was beautiful, and there was something about the child's large eyes and slightly smirked lips that almost had her wanting to scream. She thought over everyone she saw Betsy talking to at the party. It was then a thought struck her, ' _what about that guy rob? He was a friend of Morgan's and lived in her building right? She does kinda look like him.'_ She had made up her mind, rob had to be the father! It was almost too obvious! He was all over her at the party. Mindy knew she'd have to confront her, or maybe shouldn't. Or maybe she should! She was so confused. Acting on a whim she pulled out her phone and called Danny, he'd know what to do.

"Mindy?" Danny's groggy voice sounded from the phone.

"Danny? Why does your voice sound so gross?" She asked, making a face of disgust.

"I was napping, wanted to boost my energy for tonight." He chuckles.

"Yeah... I've gotta rain check you there buddy."

"What? Why?" He asks, confusion evident in his voice.

"So it's crazy right? I was about to get interviewed Dr Cooper, when I bumped into Betsy! I know crazy right? We got talking and I was like, 'this ones been making me feel sick lately' and she was like 'yeah! I don't miss that!' Oh my gosh Danny that's insane right?! Then we got talking and she has a daughter Danny! A real cute one aswell!"

"Oh my god. Who's the father?"

"She wouldn't say but I think it's that guy that kept talking to her at Morgan's party."

"Ryan? Was that his name?"

"No I think it was Rob, but come on this is crazy! Oh and I've invited her and Violet to come over for a girls night."

"Wow... Uh... That's okay with me but where is she gonna sleep?"

"I was thinking the spare bed in Jeremy's room?"

"Jeremy's room? He'd be all over her."

"She has a child with her Danny I'm pretty sure he's better than to try to get with her in front of a baby!"

"Yeah I guess you're right... Want me to text him and let him know?"

"He's doing his interview isn't he?"

"Ahh yeah I forgot about that... Well he's gonna have a surprise when he walks through the door and she's there." He chuckles

"Make the place nice I've got to go!"

"Wait Min-"

"Love you!" She calls as she hangs up the phone.

The back door swings open and Betsy straps the small car seat into the correct position. "Sorry i took so long, I was speaking to Dave."

"No it's cool I was just on the phone to Danny." Mindy explains happily.

"Oh really? How is he?" Betsy asks sitting in the drivers seat.

"He's good, I was just telling him how your going to be staying with us." She says, giving Betsy a smile.

"Thanks again Dr. L, I think Dave might've wanted some alone time." Betsy says nervously.

"It's cool, I figured it would give me more time to help you with your love life. Oh and make a left outside the practice, it's just on the corner."

Betsy nodded and took an exit that led almost directly to the practice.

"I really do think you should talk to him, Betsy..."

"Dr. L-"

"C'mon just call me Mindy!"

"Okay, Mindy. I just don't think that's a good idea... If I even saw him again I think I'd break."

"You have to try! For violets sake."

Betsy eyes went to the rear mirror where she could spy her daughter sleeping peacefully. She nods. "I'll talk to him."

Mindy smiles. "Good. Now that's out of the way... What'd you wanna do tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3: its gonna be okay

Chapter 3: it's gonna be okay

Mindy had decided to hold Violet as the girls walked to the hotel room.

"You'll be a great mom, Mindy. You shouldn't worry." Betsy says reassuringly as they exit the elevator.

"I know but it's just kinda... Nerve wracking Ya'know? Like in mere months time I'll be holding little Mindy and Danny junior! That's insane!" Mindy explains animatedly.

"Oh hey there you are. I've been waiting for you guys. Betsy, it's good to see you, how are you?" Danny says with a smile.

"I'm good thanks Dr. C." She replies.

"Ahh please, call me Danny. Listen, I'm about to go check out the gym, so I'll see you guys later."

"Oh Danny bring me some chocolate on the way up!" Mindy asks happily.

Danny nods in response and walks past the women to the elevator.

"C'mon lets get inside." Mindy says, opening the door with the room card.

"Wow this place is nice!" Betsy exclaims happily.

"All expense paid trip! We get to stay here for the week! Sweet right?" Mindy laughs as she lays the baby on the bed. "Well aren't you just the cutest!" She chuckles, gently tickling the baby's sides, cause her to squeal in delight.

"She likes you." Betsy chuckles as she looks through the diaper bag that was hung on her shoulder. "There's still a bottle in here... She'll probably need feeding soon..."

"Do you still breastfeed?" Mindy asks.

"Yeah, when I can, otherwise I pump some for the day if I'm at work."

Mindy nods as a thoughtful look come over her face. "Ya'know, you could always use the room across the hall if you wanted some privacy."

"You sure? Is it empty?"

"Yeah, he won't be back for another 10 minutes or so..." Mindy says, walking towards the closet. "And besides, it's more comfortable than a bathroom."

"Okay, sure." Betsy agrees, taking the room card out of Mindy's hand and picking Violet up from the bed. "Be back soon." She calls out closing the door behind her.

Moving swiftly across the hall, she opened the door and sat down on the bed. Looking around the room, she noticed that there was a second bed. ' _Maybe that's where I'm sleeping tonight...'_ She thought. Betsy unbuttoned her blouse and slowly moved the baby in a more comfortable position, with one hand, she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Moving it out of the way she brought the baby's face up to her breast. Violet latched on almost instantly and settled down in her mothers arms as she suckled. Betsy rubbed small circles on her daughter's back, whispering terms of endearments to the brown eyed baby. Violet had a lot of hair for her age, bronze and thick. Her small button nose was almost identical to Betsy's and her small, plump lips were full and dark pink like her fathers. ' _She has his eyes too... The perfect combination of the both of us...'._ Noticing that the baby had finished feeding, Betsy gently places the child's head on her shoulder and walks to the window as she burps her.

"I love you... So much baby... And I'll try to always do my best by you, and give you everything you need... Even if you don't have a-"

"Betsy? Is that really you?"


	4. Chapter 4: It's you

Chapter 4: it's you

"Jeremy... I- I-" she stutters as she rushes to button her blouse, holing the baby close to her mostly covered chest. "I didn't know, you'd be here... I- uh- im gonna go..." She says, making her way towards the door.

"Betsy! Wait!" He calls, reaching out to catch her shoulder. She spins around instantly, trapped between him and the door. She watches as his eyes lock onto Violet for the first time. "How old is she...?" He says, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Almost 4 months..." She answers nervously, looking up at his face for the first time since she handed in her resignation.

He looked up and his eyes met hers. ' _He knows... There's no way he wouldn't have figured it out...'._ He takes a step back in shock and Betsy sees this as an opportunity to get away, quickly speed walking to the room across the hall and locking the door behind her.

"Oh my God Betsy are you okay what happened?!" Mindy says hurriedly.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" She tries to laugh but it gets stuck in her throat as she draws a deep breath. "Why would anything be wrong?!" She asks, shaking her head as she gently rocks the baby.

"Betsy what happened?! Did Jeremy walk in on you?!" Mindy says, more sternly this time.

"I-" Betsy begins but is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Mindy walks over to open it despite Betsy's silent pleading. "I really don't think she wants to see you right now!" Mindy says bitterly, reaching to close the door.

"She's the mother of my child I deserve to see her!" He yells, quickly moving past Mindy into the room leaving her standing at the door in shock. "Betsy please! I know I never spoke about what happened but that's only because I thought you'd regret it! I know that that was wrong of me to do but you could've told me!... Is she mine?" He finally asks.

"Yes of course she's yours! Do you honestly think that I would just sleep with someone that I don't even have feelings for? I'm not you!" She chuckles darkly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Realising her words were true he bites back a retaliation. "That may have been true once but that was certainly not the case with you! Believe it or not I loved you! And I haven't stopped since."

She holds back a sob and shifts the baby in her arms. "You can't-" she starts.

"Can't what, Betsy?" He asks, looking straight at her tear ridden face.

"Love me! You can't love me... It's impossible." She finishes, taking a step back, she places Violet in the baby carrier on the bed, feeling as though she might drop her.

Jeremy walks towards her, then using her arm he pulls her into his chest. "Jeremy... Don't..." She stutters.

"Don't what, Betsy?" He asks as he leans down and captures her lips with his own. He let his hands slide down to the small of her back as hers found their way to his neck. She flushed, remembering what had happened last time he held her like this.

"Hey what's going on here?" Danny asks as he walks into the room.

"Danny! They're clearly having a moment!" Mindy whisper-yells at him.

"I thought you said he wouldn't hit on her if the baby was here?!" He whispers back.

A small whimper filled the room and the couple regretfully pulled apart. Jeremy takes a step towards the baby carrier and gazes down at the child inside. "What's her name?" He asks quietly.

"Violet..." She answers, watching the exchange from beside him. He reaches down into the carrier and gently picks up the baby. Cradling her to his chest, his thumb softly rubs her small head.

"Hello..." He says hesitantly. The baby squeals in delight and the brightest smile falls on to the doctor's face. "She's perfect." He declares.

Danny and Mindy quietly exit into the hall.

"I don't get it how can you be so cool with this? Just earlier you were saying how you were going to get Betsy to talk to you about rob?!" Danny stage whispers.

"God Danny use your brain! Robs not the father Jeremy is! And now their back together! All thanks to the love doctor over here." She smiles happily and winks at him.

"Hang on a second there how is this all thanks to you?"

"Because _I, with my new motherly instincts,_ knew that something great would happen if I brought her here today! Now, Violet gets a father, Jeremy gets the perfect girl and Betsy gets an easier life! It's a win-win all round." She declares proudly.

Danny chuckles and throws an arm around her shoulders. "I really love you Ya'know?"

Mindy giggles. "I know, I'm amazing who wouldn't?" She jokes.

He laughs and sighs before pulling out a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"You remembered! Gold star, Danny!" She winks and quickly pecks his lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Be mine

**chapter 5! sorry this took awhile I had to split this into 2 chapters and it was so confusing lmao! currently I'm also working on some prompts so if there's anything you wanna see you can PM me or just leave it as a review.** ** _~ Molly *-*_**

Chapter 5: be mine

Jeremy hesitantly places the child back in her carrier and turns towards Betsy. "Look I know this isn't perfect... But it could be! I promise I'll try because I love you; and if there's even the smallest part of you that l-"

"I love you too... Of course I do how could I not? That's why I ran away... I couldn't handle your rejection. Every time you even looked at me since that night you made me fall in love with you all over again." She cuts him off.

A large smile covers his face as he pulls her into his arms. "I will try my hardest to make this work for you... I have never wanted anything more in my life. I want to be there for you and for Violet. I want to be her father and I want to be the perfect man for you." He declares, holding her tightly.

She pulls away slightly. "But what happens when, one day, you wake up and realise, I'm not enough for you? That you deserve more than what I can give you? What then Jeremy?" She asks, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

"Betsy that's never going to happen!" He tries to reassure her, wiping away her tears.

"But it would just be oh so easy for you to just pack up and leave me someday." She shakes he head, not making eye contact with him.

Jeremy leans down presses a kiss to her slightly parted lips. "Please, have some faith in me, love." He kisses her jawline and slowly brings his hand up to cup her cheek. "I promise to be there for you, for as long as I possibly can." He tilts his head and kisses her lips again. "All you have to do, is trust me." He brushes his hand across her cheekbone causing her to wince. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks gently.

"No no... I'm fine, really. Just a little sore." She says nervously.

He brushes her hair behind her ear and carefully inspects the harsh bruise. "What happened, Betsy?"

"I fell. I'm pretty clumsy..." She stutters.

"Someone did this, Betsy! Please talk to me... Tell me what happened." Jeremy pleads.

"...there was this guy, Carl. He was the only person I knew in LA so we started hanging out. I thought we were friends but I guess he wanted more than that... Every time he would ask I would say no, and he would get a little rough..." She pauses, too afraid to make eye contact with him she stairs at his chest.

"Ask you what?" He asks, though in his head he knew the answer, he refused to believe it.

It was almost as if she couldn't say the words. "He- he- he wanted us to be... Intimate... But I just couldn't see him that way, I was carrying Violet at the time and I was so scared of hurting her... I tried to tell him that I couldn't but he didn't listen and said that... If I just lay still enough I wouldn't feel it..." She takes a deep breath as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "But I did... I felt all of it and I'm not sure I'll ever forget what it felt like. I moved into a new apartment and thought that maybe he'd just give up. I really thought he had until last night..."

"He hurt you..." Jeremy says, eyes wide in shock and tears on his cheeks. "He did that to you... Last night?" He asks. She merely nods her head in response. He pulls her her into his arms.

"It was my fault." She mutters against his chest.

"No Betsy. None of this was your fault! And I promise... That for as long as I live you will never have to go through anything like that ever again." He swears. Kissing her forehead and holding his arms protectively around her.

She merely nods and continues to silently cry. "I'm sorry, love...I'm so sorry...it's not your fault. It's mine..." He whispers. Stroking her back and kissing her hair.

So she cries, and he feels like scum. He could have been there. He _should_ have been there, for her.

He wonders what life would have been like if he had...

They would have brought a large home somewhere. One with large windows, a backyard and a white picket fence. He would have used all of his savings and inheritance making it perfect for them. Remembering to save some to put their children through decent education of course. He and Betsy would have the master bedroom. Violet would have the room next door but they would have her sleep in their room so they could be closer to her. There'd be a couple of guest rooms. Each of which would eventually become the bedrooms of any more children they may decide to have. They probably would. They'd get married. A small traditional ceremony in the church she frequented growing up. They'd go to paris or Venice on their honeymoon, and after two long weeks of sex and sightseeing, they'd be glad to come home. He'd make them pancakes on weekends, but most days she'd cook. Not because he couldn't, but simply because she likes too. He'd always feel guilty, and do the dishes after. She didn't mind. When Violet was a year old. Baby number two would come. It would come as a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. After another nine months or back rubs and cravings, she'd give birth to a baby boy. His first son. She wanted a more modern, american name for him. Whilst he wanted a traditional, english name. She would win that argument. They'd go home and life would continue as normal. Violet would go on to take ballet classes, and their son would be on the football team. They'd be picture perfect; and he knew, that he would love his life a little more everyday.

"I promise you, Betsy. I'll make it all better, I swear."

"Oh! we should probably get a couple sodas to go with this." Mindy remarks, gently patting Danny's chest in an attempt to get his attention.

"And can I get 4 Pepsi's with that." He adds, reaching for his wallet.

"So that's one chicken korma, two tikka masala, one chicken madras and four sodas?" The cashier checks, ringing up their order.

"Yes that's right, and make sure to make the madras extra hot for mister big shot over here!" She chuckles and softly elbows Danny in the ribs.

"Are you sure, miss?" The cashier, a young teenage boy, raises his eyebrow. "That's a pretty hot dish already."

"Well, if my _darling_ boyfriendhere _thinks_ that he can take it, who am I to deny him?" She chuckles sarcastically.

"Hey! Hey! I can take it!" He protests.

"Well okay." The boy chuckles. "That'll be $28." He says, pressing a few buttons and opening the till.

"Okay..." He fishes through his wallet and pulls out a twenty and a ten. "30 bucks-"

"Keep the change." She interrupts him.

"Min-" he starts.

"Danny it's $2!" She reasons.

"$2 out of his college fund!" He stresses, gesturing towards her protruding belly. She merely chuckles in response and leans into his side. "Keep the change." He clarifies, noticing the confused look on the boy's face.

"Thank you, sir. Your food will be ready shortly." He replies.

Danny nods, and throws an arm over Mindy's shoulders.

The two wait For about ten minutes before collecting the food and heading back to the hotel.

"They must be in the other room." Danny says, stepping into the empty hotel room. "Go tell 'em the foods here, I'll get everything set." He tells her as he places the takeout bags on the coffee table.

Mindy ducks out of the room and opens the door to the other. "Hey lovebirds! Foods here!" She declares, before returning to the other room.

"They must of gone to the takeaway." Jeremy notes from his spot on the couch, Betsy tucked into his side and Violet sleeping peacefully on his chest.

Betsy sits up and stretches her arms. "We should probably go..." She says, standing up.

"We should." He agrees, shifting Violet in his arms and getting to his feet.

"Want me to take her?" She asks.

"No no it's fine... Uh, should we put her in the carrier?" He says, gazing down at his daughters sleeping face.

"Yeah, she'll probably be asleep for a couple hours now, though she might need feeding before we go to sleep."

He nods and walks over to the baby carrier. Stepping her in as gently as he can as to not disturb the her.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready." She nods before turning on her heel and walking towards the door.

"There you are. We didn't know if you guys would want anything but we thought that we should get something just in case." Danny chuckles.

"Good thing too! I'm starving." Jeremy says, sitting on the sofa with Betsy. He picks up the two containers Danny had placed in front of him and hands one to her. She smiles at him and softly pops the lid as to avoid spills.

"So, you guys get everything sorted?" Mindy asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah we uh... Talked everything through." Betsy tells her, giving Jeremy a sheepish smile. He reaches out and places an arm around her waist, keeping it there for the rest of the night.


End file.
